Glad You're Back
by Shi-chan13
Summary: A club. One man. One woman. Two people who know what they want and know how to get it. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT


Shi-chan: Wow. It's been so long. Dang. Ok. So if you've ever read my stuff, the one you'll probably know is Lost Memories. And if you're a fan of it, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in...oh gosh, it's probably been around a year or more. But don't worry! It WILL be coming back. Just once I finished with my very large writer's block. lol. If you've got any ideas you want to see in the story, whether it's romance or some action packed scenes, send me them! Put them in reviews or send me messages! And as always, send me critics. Because the opinions of you guys have a huge influence.

This is just a one-shot. No plans to further this story AT ALL. When you see un-italicized words, that's Ikuto. _Italicized is for Amu _ Also I need to say this because I didn't want this story in with the 'mature rating' because there's a lot that goes on in those m-rated stories that won't go on in here but anyway, _**WARNING: DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT.**_

k. so enjoy! and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Glad You're Back

The music blaring in the background. The colored lights, neons mixed with cool hues, dancing off the walls, faces, spotlighting bodies pressed against each other, limbs interlocking, animals driven by pure sexual desire. The alcohol burning down my throat, encouraging _my_ desire. The bass pounding along with the adrenaline coursing through my veins. All around me there were people; people dancing, people crushed against each other, inebriated by the need to experience more, have more, and I only registered the curvy figure of a pink haired woman slinking her way across the dance floor.

She was my prey, one unsuspecting doe in a grassy Sahara, unaware of the predator sizing her up. Or so I thought. She looked my way, towards the group of men I lounged in a booth with. Our eyes met and she held the gaze for a moment before turning away, but that was all I needed for me to recognize it; the want. I took one last chance to drink some liquid courage before I left my friends without a word of explanation. They would get over it.

She stood with her back against a wall, one legged propped on its surface, her black vixen-like heel balanced perfectly. Her long, sleek legs were uncovered as she wore red shorts that stopped just millimeters from being unacceptable. The black, sleeveless turtle neck she wore could have been conservative except for how for fitting it was and the front had a diamond cut out that showed just enough of the well-defined curve of her breasts, almost taunting those who saw to take a closer look. Her golden eyes were framed by long eyelashes. Oh, she was sexy. I needed her. NOW.

_I knew I was being watched. I could feel the pull of his eyes from across the room. It wasn't the first time I had seen him nor, I knew, would it be the last. But it was the right time. I had seen him when I first walked into the club. Tonight, he was looking tantalizing as always; a black fitted tee that showed off every angle, every ripple of muscle and dark washed jeans that hung dangerously low. When he stretched, I could just make out the shape of the V that his toned abdomen formed between his hips. I didn't need to see him to keep the hunt on, but I allowed one glance in his direction to let him know that he wasn't the only cat out there. for a brief time, our eyes connected; his cobalt blue irises bored into mine. It caught me off guard and I could tell he saw, from under that midnight hair of his, the ache for his touch that filled my whole body. I looked away, walking towards the wall, preparing myself to wait. Better that he come to me. And he did._

I strode up to her, looking her up and down all the while.

_I saw him coming towards me; I absorbed every little detail of him_

I stopped inches from her, hands braced on the wall on either side of her pink lock. Her body shuddered as I bent my head towards hers to whisper, my teeth slightly grazing her ear. "You grew up well."

_His breath felt hot and heavy on my neck as he whispered "You grew up well." I pushed off the wall so our bodies were only separated by a thin sliver of air, lacing my fingers through his strong hands. His eyes, slightly lidded with desire, stared down at me. "Follow me," I commanded._

She lead me onto the dance floor, staring into my eyes the whole time. The music was blaring, innuendos mixed in the lyrics and revving up the mood. The pink-haired woman gripped my shoulders, her hips swaying to the music, fast and sensual. With every movement, her tight shirt slid higher and higher up her abdomen, revealing toned, yet soft skin. I placed my hands on her skin and pulled her against me.

_The feel of his hands, large and firm, on me and our bodies smashed against each other set me on fire. I hooked my fingers in his belt loops and yanked him on me._

Pulled closer, and using my hands on her waist, I ground my pelvis against hers. A little 'o' of surprise escaped her lips as she felt me on her. She spun around to face away from me, keeping body contact the whole time. I wrapped my arms around her, eliminating any space between us, running my hands over her stomach, forcing her shirt ever higher.

_I brought my arms over my shoulders, winding them through his soft midnight locks. My back arched against his chest. Slowly, I slid down his body, letting his hands touch higher as I did. I turned to face him before tracing his body back to his chest, my hands gripping and running along one of his legs._

She slid down and up my body, her hands dangerously close to sending me off the edge. When her arms snaked around my neck and into my hair again, I pressed against her body, every part of us interlocked and moving in unison to the music, rubbing together. I felt her leg slip between mine, pressing against the inside of my upper thighs. My hands were grasping he butt, grinding on her from the front when a hand that didn't belong to me spun my partner away from me. A blonde man held her and looked at me. "Sorry, but may I cut in, cat?" He turned to bring the pink-haired woman away and I punched him in the nose. He staggered back. "Sorry," I said, shaking my hand loose and then pulling my woman back to my side. "I don't think we were finished, so no." The man glared at me behind his hand which was holding his bleeding nose and stormed off, lost in the crowd around us. When I saw my vixen's face again, it was flushed, reminding me of so many instances before. I couldn't stop myself. I locked lips with hers, my tongue finding entry into her mouth with no resistance. Moving my mouth from hers, I bit her ear, sucking on it aggressively. I let out a low growl.

_His voice was possessive when he got rid of the man who interrupted us; not that I had planned to be taken anyway. I saw a flash of blue and then his mouth was on mine, warm, urgent, intense, his tongue sliding along with mine. I felt teeth biting my ear, lips sucking on it. I heard a low growl and let out an involuntary groan of my own. He sounded husky, irresistible in my ear. "I can't wait any longer."_

I dragged her into the alley by the club. We fell against the rough outside wall of the club, and I lifted her against me. Her hands were everywhere, touching, feeling, grabbing. I gripped her thighs as she wrapped her legs around my waist, supported in the air by the wall behind us. My breath was raspy with her lips moving across my collarbone, kissing all my skin. A loud moan escaped her lips when my hands found her chest. I knew I couldn't control myself for much longer. I went for one last kiss, long, fierce, before we sped off on my bike. I didn't pay attention to the journey at all, just let muscle memory take over as I felt her tiny arms around my body, holding tight. Leading her into my apartment and into my bedroom, I pushed her down onto my bed. my hands were shaking with desire.

_I pressed up against the alley wall, my legs wrapped around his waist. I kissed him, holding a fistful of shirt, jerking him to me so that I could grind against him, just like in the club. I moaned when his strong hands gripped my breasts and the was when I knew I had to have him, right then. His kissed me once before he drove me away on his bike. I let him led me to his apartment and once there, I let myself be pushed onto his sheets, wanting this as much as he did. We yanked off each other's clothes in desperate need, fumbling for a moment at belts and zippers. I moaned as our naked bodies collided and let his hands do things to me that no one had ever done before. I clutched at him, making his desire intensify. I heard him whisper between throaty gasps, "I love you." I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him against my chest. "I love you too."_

Much later that night, we lay under my sheets, our bodies still entwined, legs between legs, my arm around her bare back, skin against skin. She faced me, eyes closed, as I looked down at her and marvelled. She mumbled something, just barely audible. "I'm glad you're back, Ikuto." I chuckled and kissed her pink head. "I'm glad I'm back, too, Amu."

* * *

Shi-chan: Yeahh...so A LOT different from what I normally write. I just had this idea and had to follow through with it. Like no matter what. Anyway, hope it wasn't too sexual for T-rating. Anyway, if it is, just review and I'll change it. But seriously, review anyway! I want opinions! Tell me how this made you feel good or bad. What effect did it have on you? How could I have made it better? Or whatever! Just do it! Thanks guys :D


End file.
